


You're just like a dream

by vaguely_unaware_poet



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_unaware_poet/pseuds/vaguely_unaware_poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copdoc having a moment in bed. Of sly smirks and easy banter. </p><p>Not canon... Yet. (I mean it's LG; who knows)</p><p>Drabble. Short and sweet. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since hiatus started and I meant to make it a longer fic, but I don't think it was ever going to happen. First work I've ever published. Tell me what you thing. 
> 
> Title is from that The Cure song. I felt that it fit nicely. 
> 
> English is not my native language. 
> 
> The characters don't belong to me.

"So... I've been wondering for a while..." Lauren starts, oddly tentatively, but with a playful smile on her lips, "Am I, you know, your first...?"

Lauren is lying on her side over the duvets on the end of the bed, head propped on her hand and her other arm draped over her side. She watches as Tamsin takes a sip of water, then raises an eyebrow at her.

"My first?"

"Yeah. Your first human."

Tamsin scoffs, obviously amused. She shifts into a more comfortable position with her back resting against the headboard.

"I've lived many, many lives, doc," She tells her, "I'd be surprised if you were my first anything."

Lauren chuckles at the response.

"I just figured, you've never shown any signs of even remotely liking humans, coupled with the fact that you're Dark..." Lauren trails off.

"Well, you've only met me in two of my life cycles. Maybe it's just this generation of humans I'm not interested in." Tamsin shrugs.

"So you only came to dislike contemporary humans? That's interesting..."

"You see, doc, valkyries are war creatures and humans for the last sixty years or so have been a bore."

Lauren narrows her eyes at the valkyrie.

"Well, I'm sorry our not murdering each other is not amusing enough for you."

Tamsin only grins.

"But yes, in other lives I've shagged my fair share of humans. The greatest heroes of their times. Strong, clever, agile in battle, and always virtuous in their own ways." 

Lauren can only watch as Tamsin's eyes glint as she speaks. A hint of nostalgia doesn't go unnoticed by the doctor. She hums, quite obviously amused.

"And what does that make me?" She asks with a slightly crooked smile.

Tamsin smirks right back.

"Lucky."

Lauren rolls her eyes and shoves Tamsin's knee over the sheets.

"Don't take it personally, doc, but after you've lived for literally thousands of years, firsts become few and far apart."

"Figures..."

"Did you really think..? Are you- Are you upset you're not the first human I've slept with?"

"Of course not!" Lauren quickly replies, "But it would've been a nice rub to my ego if I were, that's all," she adds and averts her gaze, suddenly very interested in a loose thread in her sheets. 

Lauren looks away so she doesn't see it when Tamsin's eyes grow softer, worrying her bottom lip. 

Maybe she was a first after all.


End file.
